Konoha's Sorean God
by Dark Phoenix Dragon Lord 7
Summary: This is my first story I posted online. Your constructive remarks are welcomed. This is my re-edited story of Sorean God meets Uchiha Heiress, so same story, same pairings. MikotoXOC, OCXOC


Sorean God Meets Uchiha Heiress

**Soreain God Meets Uchiha Heiress**

**Dark Dragon Lord 7**

**Orin. Sept. 4, 2007**

**Prologue!**

It was a cold night on the world of Sorea; newly fallen snow had covered the land untouched by anyone, except for two sets of footprints that gave a sign that life was there. Two lone figures were walking through the snow to where even they didn't know. Both figures were wearing cloth to keep themselves warm; both of them were of different height. Then one of them spoke saying "Do you think they'll find us?" with a voice that sounded like a girl's. The other one replied saying, "I don't know, but we aren't staying here to find out." with a voice that sounded like a boy's. "Where is it now, Meathos?" asked the girl in a worried voice.

The boy named Meathos answered, "Don't worry we are almost there, then we well be free from this world." he said "Then we can have a normal life away from all of this." Meathos conclude putting his hand on the girl's shoulder; whished confirmed her a little bit. As the two continued walking, Meathos's eyes continued to look around for any signs of trouble and every so often his eyes took a quick glance at the girl next to him with a hint of worry in his eyes. _**("Soon my sister, you be free of this cursed world.")**_ Though Meathos. Then a light appeared in the distance, which brought little of hope to the two travelers. Then both stared to quicken their pace towards where the light was. When they final reached the light, there was a portal in its place. "Brother there it is, we found It.," said the girl. "Yes we did, but quickly we must get through the portal before they find us," said Meathos. _**("This is strange, they should have found us by now?)**_ Though Meathos. When the two were inches away from the portal, a load voice broke the silence. "Dragon Twister!" came from the unknown voice.

Then out of nowhere a compressed ball of demonic energy with winds swirling around heading right towards Meathos and the girl. Then Meathos quickly grabbed the girl and with help of the flash step he got out of the way of the attack. "Sarra hang on!" Yelled Meathos. When they both got of harms way, Meathos put Sarra down. "What are we going to do big brother?" said Sarra looking worried. "Don't worry, I'll think of something." replied Meathos. At that moment, a figure appeared in front of the portal and said "Come out Meathos, its time to stop hiding and time to give up too." said the man. "Sarra listen to me, I want you when I give the signal to run as quickly as possible towards the portal, you got it?" he said with a stern look in his eyes.

With no hesitation, Sarra nodded her head signaling that she understood the plan. "Good." Said Meathos with a grin as he got up. "Big brother, please be careful," said Sarra with a single tear going down her cheek. "Don't worry, we'll leave together," he said and adding a grin that helped settle Sarra problems. "Remember the plan," he said again as he got up and walked out into the opening to confront the problem. "Ah, so you finally decide to show yourself, but where is that girl you were with?" questioned the stranger. "She is none of your business," answered Meathos taking two blades less swords from behind him. (_**DDL 7: Think of the sword from Tenchi Muya.**_) "Ah, I see you upgraded Zegna and Negna." said the stranger "I don't think you should concern yourself over myself over my swords." said Meathos as both swords ignited with purple on one sword and dark yellow on the other sword. "Lets end this once and for all, Zin," said Meathos getting into a sword-fighting stance. "Lets." replied Zin. They both charged each other with anger specking out of them in huge waves. Then Meathos disappeared and reappeared beside Zin and sent him flying with a kick in the stomach into a small rock hill. Then Meathos turn towards were Sarra was and yelled "Sarra, run to the portal and get out of here!" yelled Meathos. Just as they planed, Sarra started running from her hiding spot and bolted towards the portal. As she got closer to it, the portals started add minding large amounts of demonic energy. She was almost there when, "Oh hell no, take this bitch!" yelled Zin who got out of the rumble he was in and held his sword out high and yelled **"Gokurayuha**!"

Then Meathos appeared beside Zin again and grabbed his arm holding his sword then said "Here is a goodbye present for you!" yelled Meathos as he brought down his own sword and sliced Zin's hole arm off with his sword still in his hand then kick him in the stomach and sending him further through the mountain of rocks. But unfortunately, Zin's attack left him before Meathos got to him and was heading towards Sarra who had stop to see what had happened to her big brother. Then she fortunately started running again, hopefully she make it to the portal before it hits her. As Sarra was almost to the portal, she quickly look behind herself to Zin's attack almost upon her and she had no time to dodge it, she then closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. When it didn't' come, she opened her eyes and saw that her brother had grabbed her at the last second and got her out of harms way. Then Meathos flashed stepped toward the portal, before they fully cross over they turn and look at Zin one last time as he was getting up, holding where his arm used to be and blood was dripping from it. Meathos and Sarra gave Zin the peace sign and said "Ta ta, see you later!" they yelled together and they pass through the portal. "Noooooooo!" yelled Zin has he fell to his keens in anger and in pain. As he continued to look at the portal, which was slowly disappearing by the second he held out his good hand and point it at the portal, then a small dark ball appeared in his hand. Then he pointed his hand towards a different direction and said "Come forth So'unga!" he commanded and then after a few seconds of waiting his sword comes, it looks like a bone with a round jewel at the end with a gold halt and a long blade. When it came, he grabbed it and put it in the black ball and sent through the almost gone portal.

When it got through, the gateway completely disappeared, at that Zin fall to the ground almost allowing the darkness of sleep take him, not until he said "Curse you Meathos, you maybe be able to get away from me this time, but not from him, hope you like my present, nephew." said Zin in a small whisper. Then darkness over took him as he fell asleep in the freezing night. Off in the distance, two people had over watched the battle that took place. One was a man with flaming red hair and had scare across his right eye with green eyes, the other too was man with similar hair, but had silver eyes with a scare on the left. They both were wearing black clocks; they both were thinking the same thing _("This is getting interesting.")_ they both thought together as they walked towards Zin's bleeding nonmoving body. Inside the portal Meathos and Sarra were slowly making their way to the other end of the dark tunnel. "Finally, we're rid of that old geezer, for good!" yelled Sarra pouching the air in a happy manner. Meathos was chuckling at his little sister's happy attitude with a smile on his face. "Yeah your right." said Meathos, until something caught his attention. A small black ball was approaching them really fast from behind. _("What is that?")_ Thought Sarra and Meathos together.

Then the dark ball started to pulsate with dark energy, then the portal began to collapse with the over douse of dark energy. "We better get out of her-." said Meathos until he was interrupted by a cold evil laugh that sounded all too furmailer. Then a flash of light appeared then disappeared just as fast and what stood there was a man with an exact double of Zin's sword in its hand. So'unga was a long sword straight blade and the handle was like a bone with a purple orb on the end of the handle. "Oh great, this just what I don't need to make my day." said Meathos in irritated voice. Then he heard a faint voice coming from nowhere, "Meathos, help me," said the voice. But before, he could even try to find the source of the voice; he was brought out of his search by the enemy in front of him raising his sword and yelled **"Gokurayuha!" ** So'unga's shadow user yelled and brought his sword down. One thought was going through Meathos's mind at that moment and only two. (" Oh crap.") He mentally said to himself. Then the attack hit the ground that caused a shock wave that caught both Meathos and Sarra off ground. Then Sarra was inexpertly swept up by her feet and blown in the direction of the portal exit. "Big brother, help me!" yelled Sarra with her starched out towards Meathos. "Hold on Sarra!" yelled Meathos holding out his hand to her trying to get to her. But it failed to be, as Sarra was almost to the portal. "SARRA, NOOOOO!" yelled Meathos as Sarra completely disappeared beyond the portal. "Your next traitor!" yelled So'unga **"Gokurayuha!"** as his sword come down for the second time. ("Oh no you don't!") Yelled Meathos mentally as he disappeared and reappeared behind So'unga. "What the!" yelled So'unga "Take this!" yelled Meathos as he sent him super powered kick to the back, sending So'unga at the exit portal with Meathos right behind him.


End file.
